


firsts, seconds, thirds

by fishysama



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M, Memories, One Shot, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: terrorist for "you were my first kiss."





	firsts, seconds, thirds

Miyagi’s first kiss happened when he was eighteen— fresh out of high school and tossed into deep water. He remembers bringing Sensei out to see the ocean, seeing her beautiful eyes radiate with both joy and deep sadness. And there was his first kiss with his first true love on that cold, foggy day, letting the water and sand mingle with their shoes. All that’s left now is a rusted wheelchair in her parent’s attic, photographs, faded memories.

His second was his ex-wife; he had given up the prospect of dating completely after Sensei’s passing. But, at the time, she was his boss’ daughter. It was a few nights after their first meeting (a match-making attempt). Their first date was seeing a movie that neither of them really liked— looking back, Miyagi probably should have taken it as a sign. Risako was the one to initiate it. It was meant to be a farewell, but immediately after it happened, they slept together. Even then— smoking a cigarette and staring blankly at Risako’s ceiling as she slept— Miyagi knew it wasn’t going to last.

Now, Miyagi absentmindedly watches Shinobu fixate on the television screen— he can’t even think of him as his ex-wife’s brother anymore. A rerun of a rerun of a rerun of a show that Miyagi used to like in college is marathoning; Miyagi wanted to consider it a date. It seems like Shinobu is enjoying it like one anyway.

Shinobu shifts his eyes to the side, “What?”

_ Ah, he must have noticed me staring. _ “...Nothing, Shinobu-chin.” Miyagi reaches over and pets his hair reflexively, giving a week smile.

Sensei was Miyagi’s first kiss and Risako was his second, but the third time’s the charm.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
